ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Meta-Ranma
Meta-Ranma is a metallic clone of Ranma Saotome created by the Big Gete Star. History The''' Big Gete Star''' was created from a computer chip in space that began absorbing and assimilating debris, growing gradually larger and larger until it eventually absorbs ranma who was eventually able to take control of the star. For those of you who are unaware in RanmaTech Genma Saotome dissatisfied with his sons progress with the Neko-ken training felt that bigger cats were required. To solve this problem he used his job as a zookeeper to throw Ranma into the pit of lions with steaks strapped to his back. Unfortunately for Ranma, the cats mauled him to the point in which his right arm needed to be amputated. He also lost his right eye and ear. The rest of his body is badly savaged and covered in suture lines. In short, Ranma becomes a mangled mess of a human being. Genma soon became a wanted man and had to flee the country. After stealing his son from the hospital, Genma had thought to continue the Ranma's training in China. A portion of the Big Gete star that was in the process of probing the planet discovered ranma on the verge of death and integrated his remains into its core. The star fused with his damaged tissue dissolving his body leaving nothing but his brain. Ranma’s consciousness was placed in a sort of suspended animation as he was fully integrated into the Big Gete star. The first thing the Big Gete Star does is physically integrate Ranma’s brain with it’s micromachines allowing him to have a direct, constant connection between it and his brain. In effect ranma’s brain became the Big Gete Star’s mainframe granting ranma many advanced technological abilities, such as the ability to address all functions of the Big Gate Star simultaneously, rapid learning capabilities, the ability to retain everything that he sees and hears, and increased cognitive and analytical skills. This entire process takes four years. Unfortunately it completely wipes Ranma’s memory. When Ranma’s consciousness reawakens the next thing the Big Gate Star does is fashion him a body to place his brain in. This body is a bio-mechanical android that has been constructed bio-artificially since Ranma’s integration. When Ranma’s body is finally complete it is that of a 16 year old. When he becomes situated he decides to become a bounty hunter. Since the Big Gete Star no longer needs to assimilate debris it simply becomes his ship. Throughout his travels through the cosmos, Ranma aids hundreds of beings and gets into situations that endanger his life, when it would be more logical to not get involved. Ranma makes a lot of enemies because of his interference. Then again, he also makes some powerful allies as well. If Ranma can help, then he will. Powers Ranma’s body has been subjected to numerous cerobionic implant operations, enhancing his body as well as further boosting his mental capabilities. Godlike Strength: Ranma possesses great physical strength. Initially, when his body was first introduced he was only strong enough to lift about 5 tons. Over the years, through rigorous training and further mutation, his strength dramatically increased to the point where he could lift roughly 85 tons. He has continued to exercise over the years. His body’s regeneration abilities also allow him to push his muscles beyond their natural limits without injury. '' '' Superhuman Stamina: '''Ranma's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can exert himself for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to affect him. '''Superhuman Durability: The evolved cells of his body renders him highly resistant to physical injury; he is capable of surviving even the most horrific injury and still function. Ranma’s body can resist extremely powerful impact forces. He can also withstand exposure to high levels of explosives, such as being struck full with bazooka shells, without sustaining injury. His body can also withstand extreme temperatures ranging from -75 degrees to 800 degrees Fahrenheit for up to one hour before exposure or heat prostration occurs. He also possesses the ability to survive in the vacuum of space. Regenerative Healing Factor: Ranma’s cells repair any damage done to them enabling him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. These repairs also have a much deadlier side effect. They can store memory of any form of power they ever taste, allowing him allowing them to analyze how damage was done when repairing and upgrade accordingly. In other words, every time a ranma is damaged in any way, he can instantly become stronger. This power even amends psychological wounds inflicted as a result of traumatic experiences. However, Ranma's healing powers force his mind to suppress the memories, sometimes resulting in amnesia. Which is why Ranma isn’t susceptible to the neko-ken ' ' Superhumanly Acute Senses: Ranma has certain enhanced perceptions which enable him through concentration to become aware of the patterns of energy anywhere in the world. His eyes are able to see across the entire electromagnetic spectrum. He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to pick up sounds that are less than one trillionth of a decibel. In addition his five senses can withstand greater amounts of sensory stimuli with no reduced sensitivity. ' ' Self-Sustenance: His cells are designed to absorb outside energy sources such as solar power and ambient power like electricity and integrate them into his being converting them into bio-energy. this allows him to survive on minimal amounts of food and rest. The Big gate star has also evolved to the point where it can absorb any form of energy or radiation so not only does it not need to assimilate matter anymore but it can act, as a secondary backup should ranma’s primary sources of power fail. Dimensional Hole Generator: The Dimensional Hole Generator allows Ranma to store and retrieve the weapons and equipment he needs from subspace. At any time Ranma packs enough firepower to totally destroy a Dimallian Dreadnought single-handedly Weapons Notes I based his abilities off of the Silver Surfer. Category:RanmaTech Revised Category:Characters